Known temperature monitoring devices on the market today are mostly circular. That means the devices encircle the contacts to measure the temperature of the certain points inside a device such as a switchgear cabinet.
FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B and FIG. 1C illustrate a conventional temperature monitoring device. The device includes a current transformer (CT) coil 11 with an iron core for energy harvesting and a main body of the measuring device 12. The device also includes a thermal sensor 13 such as a digital wireless thermal sensor and a printed circuit board (PCB) 14 with a processor and wireless chip. The temperature measurement device can have an inner perimeter extending about a circular open center aperture 15 that receives/encircles a contact of an electrical apparatus such as a switchgear. The entire circumference of the contact is covered by the inner perimeter of the device which can result in poor heat dissipation performance.
Also, the conventional temperature monitoring device has two fastening screws to affix itself to the contact and the sensor probe is fixed to the inner perimeter circle and can't be adjusted. As a result, the sensor probe may not be properly positioned because of manufacturing variabilities. Thus, the sensor probe may not touch the contact surface thoroughly which can also influence the measurement accuracy and/or performance.